Tiga dan Satu
by Fvvn
Summary: Singkatnya, tiga sosok mahluk mengincar seorang anak yang digosipkan oleh langit sebagai 'bait' kematian.


Gakushuu tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki merah bersayap kelelawar, dengan antengnya berdiri di depan _vending machine_ , menyedot jus kotak.

Bukan, ini bukan kisah tentang dua orang aneh yang kakinya napak di tanah namun telanjang tak beralas. Faktanya, mereka bukan gembel, dan bukan pula dua—tapi tiga orang aneh bersayap kelelawar yang mejeng di distrik Akiba—yang salah satu lainnya sekarang sibuk berdiri di tengah kerumunan jalan tempat perempuan-perempuan cantik dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa berseliweran membagikan brosur.

"Wah yang pakai nekomimi wajahnya lucu. Tapi yang pakai pita di bawah dada keliatan lebih seksi. D atau D plus ya?" Tukas lelaki berambut emas celingukan memegang papan gambar dan mulai mencoret-coret liar.

Gakushuu menghela napas (panjang) mendengar komentar kritis rekannya. Jeda bernapasnya hanya setengah detik namun rasanya seperti Gakushuu belum pernah merasakan udara segar sepanjang hidup.

"Minuman ini rasanya boleh juga. Manusia punya produk murah yang oke punya ya."

Komentar dari bibir yang lainnya terlontar. Telinga Gakushuu bergoyang tak nyaman.

"Karma, Maehara."

Jus kotak disedot makin kencang dan lelaki di tengah jalan makin liar kelayapan mencari mangsa untuk digambar sebagai aset kenang-kenangan. Gakushuu jualan kacang.

"KARMA AKABANE. MAEHARA."

Keduanya olahraga leher merespon panggilan,

"Kok Karma doang yang dipanggil pakai nama panjang?!" tapi Maehara malah protes yang ga penting.

"Sori lupa sama namamu."

"Gitu ya ok fine."

"Jangan teriak-teriak mulu Gakushuu. Nanti tua."

"MEMANGNYA AKU BEGINI KARENA SIAPA?!" Gakushuu mencomot manju yang dijual di emperan toko dan melemparnya pada Karma refleks.

Penjual manju menjerit.

Melihat manju melayang tiba-tiba.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA HANTUUU!"

Sekali lagi, Gakushuu harus mengedutkan alis mendengar jeritan yang sama setiap kali ia kelepasan berulah karena ketidakfokusan kawan-kawannya yang melalangbuana di jalan dan menyepelekan titah.

Tolonglah. Mereka bukan hantu.

Sangat tidak keren sekali disamakan dengan mahluk astral yang tak punya juntrungan dalam hidupnya. Gakushuu merasa turun kasta sekejap.

Mereka itu petugas berwenang dengan emblem cap panas lambang tengkorak berjangkar di bahu kiri sebagai bukti 'orang penting' yang tugasnya mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa sekarat yang perlu dikembalikan ke habitat dan diadili nantinya.

Atau bahasa kerennya : Dewa kematian.

.

.

.

 **Tiga dan Satu  
**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punyanya Yuusei Matsui**

 **Rating T**

 **Genre : Parody, Humor**

 **Warning : AU, OOC jebol, Shinigami Gakushuu, Shinigami Karma, Shinigami Maehara, Mix Pair you guess**

.

.

.

Supaya tidak bingung, mari kita perkenalkan secara jelastiga bujang yang usianya menyaingi kuil Karnak di Mesir ini. Tiga mahluk ini merupakan dewa kematian yang memang eksis bertiga Karena bekerja sesuai sistem tersendiri. Kalau tidak bertiga, maka rasanya akan seperti sate tanpa tusuk—alias bukan sate.

Ya intinyanya, masing-masing memiliki peranan tersendiri, meskipun titelnya sama-sama dewa kematian. Contohnya Asano Gakushuu—Gakushuu sebagai _ring leader_ (klaim sepihak) memiliki tugas menganalisa—tapak? Bukan, mereka bukan mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur. Gakushuu bertugas menganalisa lokasi yang berpotensi sebagai tempat bagi manusia-manusia sekarat. Alias TKP. Ibaratnya seperti detektor atau anjing pelacak, ya begitulah fungsi Gakushuu dalam komunitas alam gaib sebagai salah satu petugas berwenang di bawah pemerintahan raja iblis tua dengan poni bak dibelah angin. Karena tidak ingin disamakan dengan mesin dan anjing, maka ia mengakui dirinya sebagai analisator cerdas dengan kondisi wajah di atasnya atas standar. Alias kronis narsis.

Yang kedua Karma Akabane—Karma eksis sebagai penyempurna pekerjaan Gakushuu yang berupa analisator. Kalau Gakushuu mencari, maka Karma yang memunguti. Kok jadi kepikiran Gakushuu menabur remah roti dan Karma yang memunguti dengan mulut ya? Oke gagal fokus.

Balik lagi dengan tugas Karma. Nyawa-nyawa yang ditemukan akan ditampung oleh Karma dengan karung ajaibnya yang mirip karung petugas sampah. tidak—bukannya raja iblis tega pada bawahannya dengan memberikan perlengkapan tugas yang kurang memadai, namun sesuai nasihat _guru_ , sebagai manusia kita tidak boleh bermewah-mewah dan rendah hati.

Meskipun faktanya mereka bukan manusia dan terasa OOC sekali jika raja iblis berdakwah tentang kesopanan.

Yah walaupun karungnya busuk, tapi pak Iblis memberikan Karma tas pinggang yang oke untuk menyimpan karung. Katanya, _shinigami_ harus tampil _trendy_ , biar tidak membuat malu kerajaan. Harga tasnya sama seperti satu buah karung ajaib pengumpul nyawa dengan bahan poliester yang mewah dan nyaman. Ya entah siapa yang goblok, hanya Tuhan dan dedengkotnya yang tahu.

Kalau manusia yang sekarat telah ditemukan dan nyawa siap ditangkap, lalu selanjutnya apa? Masih ada satu tugas lagi yang bisa dikerjakan oleh mahluk terakhir—Hiroto Maehara. Meskipun perannya tidak penting, tapi eksistensinya tetap dibutuhkan seperti mentimun potong di atas nasi goreng.

Maehara bisa dibilang seksi dokumentator. Setiap manusia yang nyawanya diangkat dari jasad, akan digambar untuk dibawa sebagai bukti bahwa mereka benar-benar menangkap nyawa manusia—

Soalnya dahulu pernah ada kasus, saking sehatnya bumi dan suburnya pertumbuhanan manusia, sedikit sekali nyawa yang bisa ditangkap, membuat para dewa kematian seperti mereka nganggur parah. Kalau sudah nganggur, uang makan pun tak turun. Begini-begini dewa kematian masih butuh susu dan nasi untuk mengasup energi walaupun nasi dan susunya berbeda wujud. Silahkan tafsirkan sendiri-sendiri. Dan saking putus asanya, Karma sampai memberi usul untuk menangkap nyawa binatang—yang ranahnya bukanlah tugas mereka. Tidak sampai tiga hari, perilaku mereka terendus dan sejak saat itu, kepercayaan setiap dewa kematian diragukan sampai setiap nyawa yang ditangkap harus disertai dengan bukti dokumentasi agar mudah diklarifikasi. Tidak lucu kan kalau tempat peristirahatan binatang dan manusia tercampur?

Katanya rejeki sudah ada yang ngatur, maka Karma dan Gakushuu benci sekali jika komplotan shinigami yang lain mulai menyinggung kasus tangkapan liar mereka di waktu-waktu rejeki surut. Habis, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tiga hari yang mereka kerjakan sanggup membuat _chaos_ kerajaan sampai satu bulan. Bagaimana tidak berkesan dan mudah diingat, ketika para pengurus jiwa ke tempat peristirahatan dibuat kerepotan oleh dua dewa kematian level cecunguk.

Tapi karena saat itulah, Maehara yang notabene-nya anak baru akhirnya bergabung di dalam komplotan mini Gakushuu dan Karma untuk bertualang ke pelosok bumi mencari nyawa-nyawa siap panen. Dua biji pun kini menjadi tiga. Seperti kelainan saja.

Dibekali dengan ilmu gambar turunan dewa Sugaya, Maehara diberkahi kemampuan yang amat imba. Hanya sayang, kadang-kadang kemampuan itu disalahgunakannya. Sebagai contoh : menggambar kakak-kakak cantik yang jelas jantungnya masih berdetak di dalam raga. Gakushuu sering protes karena harga kertas kalkir di neraka itu mahal. Dan Maehara membuang-buangnya begitu saja seolah jantung tumbuh dari pohonnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang fokusnya berpindah kepada sosok manusia yang kebetulan menjadi salah satu objek pantau ketiga dewa. Sejak kemarin, sosok itu amat gencar dicari—dan tidak hanya komplotan Gakushuu saja, bahkan dewa kematian yang lain juga mencarinya setelah kabar burung tentang anak itu tersebar luas di setiap lapisan langit.

Alasannya tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Anak itu tidak mengidap penyakit keras, tidak sedang berjuang melawan penyakit dan yang jelas tidak tua (statement ini tidak disertai dengan kalimat sarkas terhadap sesosok om om, mohon tidak berprasangka buruk).

Gosipnya, sosok satu ini mengundang banyak bencana dan sering menyaksikan banyak kematian. Seperti manusia yang diberi hukuman oleh langit _,_ atau dikutuk. Ciri-cirinya cukup unik. Muka tampan dan masih SMP. Unik sekali—sampai Gakushuu mengunyah kertas informasi dari langit dengan gigi-giginya.

"Jangan baper. Papa tercintamu bilang kepala orang ini bertunas. Ciri yang cukup aneh tapi bisa dipastikan kelangkaannya."

"Tolong, panggil raja iblis dengan semestinya, Karma."

"Cie. Denial jadi keturunan ningrat—"

Dan Maehara kena sodok di bagian perut oleh sikut Gakushuu yang sigap. Kapok tidak ada dalam kamus Maehara yang hobi berkomentar tanpa pikir panjang. Gakushuu mulai khawatir kerutan di wajahnya semakin bertambah kalau lama-lama bergaul dengan dua partnernya saat ini.

"Sudah! Perhatikan sekelilingmu dengan seksama! Kalian mau makan atau tidak ha?"

"Lah, yang tugasnya menganalisa kan kau sendiri. Jangan belagak jadi bos dan suruh-suruh seenaknya—"

"KAU. MAU MAKAN. ATAU TIDAK?"

Karma menatap datar riak wajah Gakushuu yang bertahan setengah mati agar tidak pecah. Tiga puluh, tiga puluh satu, Karma menghitung waktu di dalam hati.

"Kalau pekerjaanmu kuambil alih juga, baiklah gajiku jadi double. Aku tidak masalah kalau begi—"

Karma yang kebanyakan ngobrol kedahuluan Maehara yang menemukan target lebih awal di persimpangan jalan dengan sepeda emak-emak sebagai transportasinya.

"Arah jam duabelas ada manusia bertunas!"

Karma dan Gakushuu yang sibuk melempar ekspresi sinis kini menoleh searah telunjuk pede Maehara yang mengacung keras. Dan melongo kemudian.

"Mae." Saking tak nafsunya, Karma sampai tidak tuntas menyebut nama keluarga temannya ini, "Bisa bedakan tidak bertunas dan bertentakel?"

Sosok kuning dengan kaki berjumlah 8 mengayuh sepeda sambil bersiul-siul. Entah kenapa melihat sosok abstrak tersebut dengan topi baseball membuat Gakushuu merasa emosi.

"Kaki banyak tapi naik sepeda. Mengesalkan."

"Sayap punya tapi jalan kaki mulu. Melelahkan." Maehara nyamber. Satu detik Gakushuu diam untuk mencerna sampai paham.

"…"

"Sudah sudah, tidak lucu kalau ada skandal dewa kematian, mati." Karma melerai tidak niat ketika Gakushuu mulai mencekik leher Maehara.

Ya. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa mereka tidak banyak terbang karena Gakushuu punya asma jadi tidak kuat bertahan di udara lebih dari satu menit. Sungguh dewa kematian yang tidak praktis.

"Tunggu! Aku melihatnya! Itu! Itu tunas!" Masih dalam posisi dicekik, Maehara berteriak-teriak kesetanan, "Tunas hijau, tidak salah lagi! Itu yang kita cari-cari—"

Tiba-tiba Maehara ceming, "Tunggu sebentar. Hijau?"

"ITU POHON PISANG BODOH! KITA CARI MANUSIA, BUKAN POHON!"

Gakushuu hampir mencekik rekan 'hijau'nya untuk yang keduakali sampai ucapan Karma mengudara dan menjadi fokus yang baru.

"Mungkin yang diucapkan Maehara tidak salah."

Kali ini telunjuk Karma yang mengacung keras searah jam dua belas.

"Lihat cowok yang berdiri di bawah pohon pisang?"

"Yang bawa gitar?" balas Maehara.

"Maksudmu ukulele?" ralat Gakushuu ikutan salah fokus.

"Tolong. Bukan banci yang ngamen di bawah pohon pisang, tapi bocah SMP yang berdiri di sebelahnya."

Kadang Karma merasa idiot bisa-bisanya terbawa perasaan dengan godaan rekannya yang suka pura-pura idiot (walaupun kadang idiotnya asli).

Kepala dengan model rambut tunas, berseragam SMP, tampan, ciri-ciri bocah yang mereka temukan rupanya sangat cocok. Yang kurang hanya satu. Apakah anak itu sungguhan pembawa sial atau tidak.

Hari ini ketiga dewa hanya bisa memerhatikan dari jauh sosok dengan senyuman _angelic_ yang sibuk pamer aurat di bagian leher yang berkeringat dan menenteng kaleng rombeng di tangan. Setengah jam tidak terjadi hal yang signifikan. Hanya terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang melempar koin saat sang banci memetik ukulele dan sang bocah menyanyi.

Ternyata mereka partner mencari nafkah. Sungguh fakta lain yang mengejutkan. Karena ketiga dewa cecunguk kita tak mengira bahwa _range_ pertemanan target mereka sangat luas.

"Ini bagianmu untuk hari ini Isogai-kun."

"Terimakasih banyak sudah membantukjahsklf-kun."

Tiga pasang telinga bergoyang ketika mereka tidak dapat menangkap nama yang disebut Isogai.

Yasudahlah, toh bukan fokus utama juga. Ketiganya meyakinkan diri bahwa pendengarannya masih sempurna seperti ketika suara tangisan pertama mereka yang bagaikan sangkakala bergema di hari mereka lahir.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kjahsklf-kun!"

Sang banci melambai dan melempar senyuman berseri-seri, sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan kecepatan 20 mach—dan menabrak seorang anak kecil yang muncul di belokan tiba-tiba.

"Kjahsklf-kun! AWAS!"

.

.

.

.

 **NGING NGUNG NGING NGUNG NGING NGUNG NGING NGUNG**

Suara ambulan bergema di sepanjang jalan setelahnya.

Isogai menatap nanar sang banci yang diangkut ke mobil ambulan karena sebelumnya ia mengurangi intensitas tabrakan dengan menghindari kemunculan sang anak hingga pada titik sentuhan antar kulit semata dan setelahnya terjerembab keras ke dalam saluran air kotor.

Bokongnya sampai kemasukan air dan lecet-lecet.

"Memang tidak salah lagi dia adalah Isogai yang kita cari-cari." Deduksi Maehara membuat kepala Gakushuu pening.

"Tapi tidak ada yang mati tadi. Dia hanya pembawa sial ringan."

"Tidak juga," kali ini Karma yang menyanggah, "Kau tidak lihat kantung plastik air yang digenggam sang anak yang ditabrak tadi?"

Gakushuu dan Maehara saling pandang.

"Maksudmu—"

"—ikan mas di dalam plastik yang digenggam sang anak mati karena kebanting?" klarifikasi Maehara hati-hati.

"Ya."

"…"

Jawaban Karma membuat sosok berkepala madu di depannya mendengus sengit dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Astaga Akabane, apa gunanya kalau ada binatang yang mati?" Gakushuu yang mulai menggunakan nama pertama mengindikasikan puncak emosi yang tak bisa ditanggulangi, "Cukup. Isogai tidak bisa diandalkan. Kita cari orang-orang sekarat dengan metode lama. Aku sudah lelah bermain-main dengan kalian."

"Kau melewatkan poin utamanya, Asano."

"Apa."

Kedua tatapan sengit memancarkan kejut listrik.

"Bagaimanapun, yang dikatakan Maehara benar. Isogai yang kita cari tidak salah lagi—adalah dia," Karma mengacungkan jari telunjuknya saat itu. Kemudian jari tengah menyusul, "Dan fakta kalau Isogai selalu menyaksikan kematian itu benar—tidak peduli mahluk yang mati berjenis apa."

"Maksudmu apa. Jangan bertele-tele." Gakushuu kelihatannya sudah tidak bersabar.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat polanya? Kukira kau cukup pintar saat di akademi—"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik. Sebutkan dengan ringkas dan jelas."

Karma memamerkan cengirannya, "Hanya karena yang mati hari ini ikan mas, bukan berarti yang selanjutnya akan menjadi ikan lagi."

Maehara mengangguk takjub, kelihatannya penjelasan Karma membuat pikirannya menjadi terang sesaat, "Maksudmu—bisa jadi keesokkan harinya ia melihat sekelompok orang mati massal, begitu?"

"Jangan kegeeran." Gakushuu menimpali, "Satu orang saja sudah bagus."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu kebenaran dari asumsiku, maka melepaskan Isogai dari target pantauan adalah tindakan yang haram."

" _Sigh_." Gakushuu mati gaya dengan rekan setimnya dan tidak punya komentar ofensif lagi yang bisa digunakannya untuk melawan, "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Jadi hari ini aku bosnya?"

"TERSERAH."

Cengiran Karma menandakan kepuasan batin yang tiada tara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"….."

Suara yang sayup membuat pendengaran ketiga dewa tak berfungsi ketika di sudut rumah seorang laki-laki memanjatkan doa menghadap dinding yang kokoh. Karma dan Gakushuu tak mengambil pusing, malah asik ngaso di depan beranda kamar sang anak yang reyot seraya memandang bintang.

Tapi tidak berlaku dengan Maehara yang fokus terkesima menangkap bulir bening dari mata sang target—bulir yang turun melewati pipinya yang kenyal. Suara isakan memang tak terdengar, tapi dapat dipastikan bahwa anak itu menangis ketika berkali-kali lengannya mengusap wajah.

Tiba-tiba saja terbesit rasa iba di hati Maehara.

Anak itu bangkit setelah puas berdoa dan mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus sederhana. Uang yang didapatkannya saat mengamen tadi dimasukkan ke dalam celengan babi yang berdiri di atas lemari baju, kemudian sisanya ia genggam dengan ekspresi penuh determinasi.

"Kakaak. Makan malamnya kapan dibuat?"

Suara dari luar kamar bersahut-sahut membuat Isogai bergegas menghampiri dengan tergesa.

"Sebentar kakak beli bahannya dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama kaaak."

Pintu kamar dibanting kemudian. Disusul sorot lampu di ujung ruang yang padam. Senyap menyerbak, menyisakan seruan alam. Maehara yang sejak awal berdiri di sisi ruangan untuk memantau sampai berpindah posisi mengisi penuh kamar Isogai dengan duduk bersila di tengah-tengahnya.

Perlahan-lahan sayap kelelawar di punggungnya keropos. Wujudnya yang transparan pun mendadak padat.

"Karma, Gakushuu. Apa sebaiknya kita menampakkan diri di depan Isogai?"

Dua kepala bergolek, tidak paham dengan ide dadakan dari salah satu rekan yang sudah melakukan keputusan seenaknya.

"Hei! Kau tidak serius kan?"

Pekikan Karma diinterupsi saat yang punya kamar tiba-tiba kembali karena suatu alasan yang entah apa, dan menemukan sesosok asing tak berpakaian sehelai benang pun duduk bersila seperti biksu suci, menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Isogai hampir teriak kalau saja sosok mencurigakan yang muncul di kamarnya itu tidak membekap mulut dan menghalangi akses bagi Isogai untuk kabur.

"Mmmpppp—"

"Tenang! Aku bukan orang aneh!"

Faktanya kalimat Maehara samasekali tidak bisa dipercaya. Dan Karma serta Gakushuu malah memperparah kondisi dimana saat itu keduanya ikut meluruhkan sayap dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan kondisi setengah bugil serta cengiran yang dibuat-buat.

"MMMMPPPPP!"

Isogai makin panik melihat tiga laki-laki kekurangan bahan berjajar membentuk _barrier_ di sekelilingnya. Dimana salah satu membekapnya, dan dua yang lainnya menyandarkan lengan mereka pada dinding—membuat Isogai terlihat seperti tikus di dalam jebakan.

Tubuh menjulang membuat ruang kamar yang hanya bermodalkana cahaya bulan pun menjadi gelap total karena terhalang.

Isogai menangis dibalik bekapan. Bagaimana tidak, kondisi di kamarnya sungguh mencekam dan membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Heran saja orang miskin sepertinya masih menjadi target perampokkan—

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Isogai.

"Kalau kamu pikir kami akan merampok, maka dugaanmu salah."

Ding dong. Komentar Maehara kali ini tepat sasaran. Sorot khawatir Isogai perlahan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"B-benar kalian tidak mengincar uang?"

"Kami datang kesini untuk mencari orang mat—"

Karma kena sodok Gakushuu di bagian perut dengan sikutnya.

"Aw! Brengsek. Kan tidak perlu kasar-kasar segala!"

"Kami membutuhkanmu."

Gakushuu tak ambil pusing dengan Karma dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dengan kalimat pendek nan ambigu. Isogai berkedip lima kali.

Wajah yang memandang dari sudut atas perlahan menyamaratakan posisinya dengan pandangan Isogai. Mulutnya sudah terbebas karena dirasa Isogai mulai bisa diajak bekerja sama. Tapi Maehara masih memeganginya untuk 'jaga-jaga'.

"Mulai sekarang, kami akan tinggal di kamarmu untuk beberapa waktu."

"APA."

Isogai yang berteriak tiba-tiba membuahkan tanda tanya dari penghuni rumah di luar kamar.

"Kakaaak. Kenapa?"

"Oh. Ini lagi di telepon! Hahaha." Balasnya ngibul. Jelas-jelas Isogai tidak punya ponsel.

"Kakak baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kaget sekali." suara di seberang mulai terdengar khawatir, "Aku mampir ke kamar boleh?"

"JANGAN. KAKAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAMU TUNGGU DI RUANG MAKAN SEBENTAR LAGI SUPNYA MATANG." Saking ngaconya Isogai berasa masak di dalam kamar.

"Hei manusia, kau tak bisa menolak perintah kami, dengar!" Sambar Karma kemudian, memanfaatkan situasi kalau Isogai sedang gelagapan parah.

"Ugh! Kalian mau tidur dimana memangnya? Tidak lihat kamarku seperti apa?" Isogai memasang wajah tak nyaman seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar yang ukurannya pas-pasan. Diharapnya sih, tiga orang biadab yang juga belum menutup aurat ini segera hilang selera dan lekas pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tak masalah, tubuh kami bisa menembus medium—bahkan kalau aku tidur di atas dadamu kau takkan merasakan apa-apa." Padahal Maehara menjawabnya dengan inten yang baik dan cengiran penuh ketenangan, tapi di pikiran Isogai wujudnya tak demikian.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu tidur di atasku!"

"Kok marah sih," balas Maehara gampangan. Isogai sampai melupakan fakta penting tentang mereka yang bisa menembus benda! "Tapi kalau cuman boleh tidur di sampingmu juga tidak masalah."

"TUNGGU. Tunggu sebentar." Kelihatannya ada yang terdistraksi sempurna.

"Boleh juga sih. Kau kanan aku kirinya." Gakushuu menimpali sambil gosok dagu, "Kalau tidur di kasur aku bisa menghemat energi."

"Maksudmu, kau mau memunculkan wujudmu? Kalau jadi manusia tubuhmu jadi bisa merasakan dinginnya cuaca malam tahu." Maehara sok peduli tiba-tiba.

"Tak masalah kan bisa pelukan. Katanya tubuh manusia itu hangat."

"Hei! Dengarkan aku!"

"Kalau kalian dapat kasur aku dapat?" Karma.

"Plafon rumah."

Gakushuu dan Karma berantem lagi via _deathglare_. Yang punya rumah jadi pusing sendiri, karena acara belanjanya tak jalan-jalan berkat gangguan mahluk halus di dekatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, TUNGGU!" Isogai mulai berbisik serak—sengaja supaya tidak kedengaran dari luar, "Pertama-tama kalian pakai baju dulu yang benar!"

"Oh sori. Kau bisa pinjamkan kami beberapa?" Maehara menggosok kepala, terkekeh.

Tentu saja baju darimana? Mereka bersinggah sementara dengan modal badan mumet, Isogai akhirnya meminjamkan masing-masih sepotong pakaian. Energinya sudah habis terpakai oleh beban pikiran yang ditanggungnya berkat kemunculan para mahluk jejadian. Jadi sudah tak ada lagi kalimat penolakkan yang bisa terlontar dari bibir mungilnya yang bergetar.

Tiga puluh detik tiga kepala bersusah payah mencoba baju yang disediakan Isogai—

Hasilnya robek semua.

"BAJU-BAJUKUUUUUUU!"

Isogai memeluk pakaiannya dengan air mata putus asa.

"TIGA RIBU YEN KUUUUUUUU!" ulangnya sengaja dengan pilu.

"Baju apaan harganya seribu? Memangnya lap pel?" komentar Karma yang tidak peka tak membuahkan jawaban apa-apa.

Sungguh para dewa kematian yang tak tahu diri. Dengan kondisi yang masih belum mengetahui apa-apa, Isogai sudah dibuatnya menangis berkali-kali. Isogai tidak bisa diginiin. Pusing pala Barney.

"Seseorang! Tenangkan Isogai asap!" Gakushuu kembali _bossy_ seperti biasa, tapi Karma hanya mengedik dan Maehara terlihat kebingungan, "Argh! Lakukan sesuatu supaya dia bungkam!"

.

.

.

 **Drap drap drap drap drap**

Pintu kamar dibuka dan seorang anak laki-laki mungil berwajah kemerahan bak apel menemukan kakaknya tengah memekik ala gadis perawan.

"Kakak kenapa sih? Aku dan yang lain sudah lapar nih!"

Heran. Isogai berhenti kalap, memandang ke sekeliling dan menemukan suatu kejanggalan yang amat besar.

"Kak?"

Tiga orang aneh yang mengeroyoknya barusan hilang, tergantikan oleh berkotak-kotak makanan yang entah muncul darimana tapi jelas bergeletak di kaki-kaki Isogai. Matanya masih berkedip tidak percaya.

Sang adik yang sudah menyadarinya langsung menjerit kesenangan begitu tahu ada kotak makanan mewah di kaki-kaki Isogai dan membawa kotak-kotak tersebut ke ruang makan dengan sukacita—dimana adik-adik yang lainnya juga sedang menunggu kelaparan.

"AKU CINTA KAKAKKK!"

Jeritnya sambil memeluk Isogai, sebelum pintu kecil terbanting menyisakkan derap langkah yang menjauh. Isogai hanya bisa terperosok bersandar pada dinding dan menghela napas. Kejadian hari ini rasanya seperti cuplikan film—muncul dan pergi terlalu cepat. Ia sedang tidak ingin berpikir jadi kepalanya yang egois menganggap hari ini pastilah hanya mimpi—

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Setidaknya, sampai tiga kepala yang familiar melayang di atas langit-langit kamar, menyorot Isogai seperti lampu di pinggir jalan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"ISOGAI!"

Menampar Isogai agar kembali dari kenyataan.

"…tuh kan! Sudah kubilang dia pasti pingsan!"

"Padahal sudah susah payah aku merampok restoran sebelah untuknya."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pakai baju dulu sebelum Isogai bangun dan protes lagi."

Kantung belanjaan penuh dan tiga kepala yang badannya tak terlihat, masih melayang-layang bebas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** ANJIR RUSAK :') sumpah ini ga ngerti plotnya jadi panjang harusnya cuman wansut dan niat awalnya bikin smut tapi kenyataan ini jadi MC dan smut 404 not found. Ini AU banget, gara-gara mimpi yang plotnya persis gini (ga persis banget sih, tapi garis besarnya gini) trus Isogai kujadiin korban.

Tolong doain ini kelar cuman twoshot Karena ngetiknya masih separoh jalan di chapter dua :')

Karakternya jadi menggila semua :') somehow, Gakushuu jadi tipe yang emosian HAHA. Kasian banget. Dan Maehara yang paling teraniaya diantara bertiga…

Gue bikin APA


End file.
